


Fate's Reminiscence

by Uchigawa_ni_shinda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchigawa_ni_shinda/pseuds/Uchigawa_ni_shinda
Summary: The red string of Fate ties many lives together. It even transcends time and space, tying together nine people from different worlds, socioeconomic classes, and race.Kagome, the girl who transcended time and space. Naruto, the girl who was an outcast and treated horribly. They became fast friends when Kagome was sent to Naruto's world to aid in defeating Kaguya after the death of almost everyone she loved. However, neither expected to be transported to Kagome's once the battle was over nor did they expect to have time reverse back to when they were both six or to be sisters. Because of the similar things they went through, the two have an unbreakable bond. They are groomed to take over Sesshomaru's impressive business empire and are sent to Ouran Academy as a result.Haruhi, the girl that is mistaken for a boy. She becomes fast friends with the two. She understands some of what they went through.How will the Host Club function with three girls, two of which are insanely strong and vicious?Summary kind of sucks but I plan on rewriting it after I write out a few chapters so my thoughts aren't as scrambled as they are right now





	Fate's Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> First off, the main characters will be Kagome, Haruhi, and Naruto. Also, I like the name Naruto better than Naruko. If I was going to have Naruto's name change because she's a she, then I'd go with Naru or Naruma or something of the sort, not Naruko tbh.
> 
> Summary kind of sucks but I plan on rewriting it after I write out a few chapters so my thoughts aren't as scrambled as they are right now
> 
> Also, Kagome's family doesn't remember Kagome's adventures and Kagome and Naruto are twins. At least, the family remembers it like that and there are pictures of the two growing up throughout the shrine.
> 
> Sorry it's so short. My thoughts are scrambled and it was kind of hard for me to write this so I ended up just writing a little as a test. I will write more later

Fate's Reminiscence  
Chapter One  
3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient

Tired blue-green eyes rimmed in silver and gold flutter open, peering at the clock next to them. Seeing the time, the owner sighs and shakes the person burrowed into their side. "Naruto, wake up," The person says. Their voice is rough and deep enough to be able to pass as either a guy's or girl's. Naruto groans and snuggles further into the warmth.

Seeing this, the person rips the covers off of them, revealing a messy mop of sunshine colored locks mixing with blue-black tresses. Cold air hits the two, causing goosebumps to rise. "Come on Kagome," Naruto moans out. Naruto's voice is also deep and husky, capable of passing as either gender. "Can't we sleep for 5 or so more minutes?"

"No. Fluffy would kill us if we're late on the first day of school," Kagome replies. Naruto grumbles and rolls out of bed.

Kagome stands up, stretching as the sunlight hits their face, illuminating their strong jawline, high cheekbones, and straight nose. Pale, slightly tanned skin glows from the light hitting it. Long blue-black hair cascades down their muscular back and shoulders. Pale, plump lips stand out on Kagome's pale skin. A pink bauble and a dark blue crescent moon hang from a short necklace, resting right under Kagome's collarbone. All in all, the person has an androgynous appearance which doesn't betray their actual gender except for the decent B cup breasts on her chest, accentuating her curves and body perfectly.

Naruto has a similar appearance in the sense that they could pass as either gender. Naruto has a strong jawline and tanned skin. Short, spiky blonde locks, only long enough to pass as an unisex haircut, stick to the back of Naruto's neck. On each cheek are three symmetrical whisker birth marks. Wide, sky blue eyes framed with full lashes stare at her sister. A smrik crosses her pale lips, flashing fangs. She also has B cup breasts which accentuate her features nicely.

Kagome throws a binder at Naruto as she puts one on. "Why do we have to use these again?" Naruto asks, holding up the binder.

"Sesshomaru enrolled us as males mainly because as his heirs, we have to be seen as strong in both the human and yokai communities. In both communities, females are viewed as weaker," Kagome explains. "You don't have to wear the binder if you use a transformation jutsu to give yourself a flat chest but I'm putting one on. I'd rather not waste my energy unnecessarily. If someone comes close, then I'll use it but otherwise, hell no." Naruto chuckles at her sister's antics before putting it on as well since she doesn't feel like doing the jutsu either.

After getting dressed in the male uniform, the two head downstairs. They quickly eat breakfast and head out the door after talking to Sesshomaru.

It takes them about half an hour to make it to Ouran Academy. The two girls grimace at the frilly pink academy. "This is supposed to be a school for the elite?" Naruto asks out loud, unimpressed.

"Apparently. Come on, let's just get this over with. Maybe if we're lucky, they'll have some interesting clubs to join," Kagome replies, dragging her sister into the enormous pink building, unaware of the mayhem that awaits them.


End file.
